


Over the Hedge

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Familiars, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hedge witch Keith, Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Mermaids, Spirit World, fire mage keith, klance, sea witch lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: "Come in!"He hears the door open and not two seconds later he hears Lance shriek and then a loud thud."O come on!"  Lance yells.  And Keith can't help but giggle as he finishes lacing up his boots.Heading into the living room Keith can see Lance rubbing his forehead."Hey babe," Keith kisses Lance on the cheek.  "Did Klaizap get you?"Keith and Lance are witches in a small seaside village.





	Over the Hedge

**Author's Note:**

> More for Klancetober/Keithtober, this story is a mixture of prompts from day 7 and 8, they are witch and black cat. I had a lot fun with this one since I had to do some research on witches. I have other ideas for this universe and wrote it so I could expand on it later, so let me know what you guys think and maybe I’ll continue this AU :)

The smell of sage filled the small cottage. Orange, pink and yellow light streamed in through the windows. Twilight. The time between light and dark. When the barrier between worlds is most weak. Thinned, like a veil of fog. Perfect for communicating with spirits.

Keith sits in the middle of the living room floor. Surrounded by small crystals, glowing with a soft crimson light. His eyes are closed in concentration while he mutters his spell. The symbol on his forehead, a small circle with a half upturned crescent on top, glows a soft gold while Kosmo lays in his lap, relaxed but still alert, it is her job to protect Keith when he's in this state. The yellow patch of fur on her forehead glows the same gold color to match Keith's. They are a pair, Kosmo being Keith's familiar. They fed off each other's energy to create the flow of magic used to cross into the spirit world.

 

Keith was hired by an older woman in town, Glenda. She swears there is a spirit lingering in her house. It has been causing trouble like making the light crystals flicker or opening the cabinet doors. Keith has a feeling it's her late husband, Ray, who died last year. He was always known for being a prankster. 

 

In the spirit world he can see her house, he pushes his quintessence towards it. Entering the house he can see her in the kitchen cooking dinner. There, next to her, is the spirit and yep, it is her late husband. He's about to push the spice container farther away from Glenda's reach with a grin on his face. 

 

Keith pushes towards him, he sighs, "Hey Ray. I've been told you've been causing trouble."

 

Ray jumps, or the equivalent to a spirit jumping and puts his hand over his chest.  
"Keith! You scared me!"

 

Keith smirks, "Funny, since you're a spirit and all. Aren't YOU the one who is suppose to be scaring people?"

 

"Well I was trying to scare Glenda but someone had to interrupt me." Ray declares wearing a slight pout.

 

"Sorry to ruin your fun Ray but that's why I'm here."

 

"I knew she'd call you eventually." Ray looks at Glenda, "I miss her so much. Are you going to make me leave?" Sadness is written on Ray's face as he looks at Keith.

 

Keith looks at Ray with a small smile, "No. I only exercise evil spirits who cause harm. You may be a prankster but you're not evil. Besides, I was only hired to find out who was causing trouble in the house. Now I can tell Glenda it was you." Keith smirks, "She misses you a lot too, she'll be happy to know you'll be sticking around for awhile."

 

Ray's face lights up. If he could cry I'm sure he would be right now.

 

"But," Keith points at Ray,"try to keep the mischief at a minimum please. I don't want to be called back here again." 

 

Ray grins, "No promises. I love to see her freak out."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "It was nice seeing you Ray." He starts to pull his quintessence back and Ray yells bye as he leaves.

 

He opens his eyes and Kosmo jumps off his lap. The black cat starts to rub against Keith's hand and loudly meows.

 

"Ok ok. I know you get hungry after our spells. Lets go get your food." 

 

They pad into the kitchen and Keith fills up Kosmo's bowl with food, he grabs an apple for himself. Crossing over the hedge can drain his energy, luckily this was a short visit so the apple is enough to help him re-energize. He glances at the clock.

 

"Ack! Lance will be her in ten minutes!"

 

Keith runs into his room and starts throwing off his clothes. Going to his closet he pulls out a grey long sleeve shirt along with his favorite capelet. It's black and the hem is shaped like a spider web. Lacing up his knee high boots he hears a knock at the door.

 

"Come in!"

 

He hears the door open and not two seconds later he hears Lance shriek and then a loud thud.  
"O come on!" Lance yells. And Keith can't help but giggle as he finishes lacing up his boots.

 

Heading into the living room Keith can see Lance rubbing his forehead.

 

"Hey babe," Keith kisses Lance on the cheek. "Did Klaizap get you?"

 

"Yes! I swear he hates me! He gets me every time I come over! Tripping me, closing doors in my face, dumping flour on my head, spraying me with water!" Lance is frantically waving his arms about.

 

Keith grabs both his hands and runs his thumbs over his fingers, "The flour was one time. I told him not to do that anymore since it made such a mess." Keith leans in and kisses Lance's forehead where the red spot is from his fall. "Fell better?"

 

"Hmm not yet, how about here?" Lance points to his cheek. Keith kisses there too. "Not feeling one hundred percent yet, how about here?" Lance says as he points to his lips.

 

Keith smirks and kisses him on the lips. Keith’s lips are warm and soft and Lance feels like he could kiss Keith forever. Lance pulls away, "Why do you even keep that spirit around?"

 

One of Keith's small crystals comes flying at Lance's head but Keith catches it in time before it could make contact.

 

"See!" Lance shouts as he pouts and crosses his arms, "I don't know why he doesn't like me. I never did anything to him."

 

Keith chuckles, "I like him because he helps out around the house, finding things I forget about and getting stuff for me when I'm making potions. I honestly don't know why he attacks you. He leaves Pidge and Hunk alone...Maybe he has a crush on you." Keith smirks and wraps his arms around Lance's neck. He drops a kiss on Lance's nose lingering there to rub along the side of it.

 

"Should I be jealous?"

 

Lance snorts and Keith thinks it's adorable.

 

"I only have eyes for you." Lance grins and surges forward to kiss him again. The kiss is full of affection and fondness. After a year of being together, Lance still takes Keith's breath away.

 

The cuckoo clock on the wall lets out a chime signalling the hour.

 

Lance breaks away, "O! It's eight already? We should get going! Plaxum will be waiting for us!"

 

He grabs Keith's hand and they make their way out of the house. Keith grabs his belt pouch and knife and yells bye to Kosmo on the way out. He mutters his locking spell at the door and hears the click, then they head down the path that leads to the beach. 

 

Keith's cottage is about a ten minute walk from the ocean. Lance lives on the cliff side over looking the ocean, him and his family have lived in the same house for generations. He comes from a strong line of sea witches and they naturally prefer to live as close to the ocean as possible.

 

They make their way in the opposite direction of Lance's house, heading towards the cove. Keith feels a thrum of excitement. He's never met a mermaid before, he grew up in the desert and this gossip of mermaids only passes through town once a year. The year before he had missed them by a week after he moved in and after mentioning that to Lance he insisted on taking him to meet them. 

 

Growing up seaside Lance knew most of the gossip members since childhood. Always making new friends as new members joined as they traveled the ocean. Lance was social by nature and Keith admired that. It was a total opposite to his more reserved nature.

 

They head down the old wooden staircase leading down into the cove making sure to skip the fourth and eleventh step, they were missing after Lance fell halfway through both of them of two separate occasions. Keith was concerned the first time but after the second time he couldn't stop laughing from the irony of it happening to Lance twice. He counted his lucky stars that he was there to witness both incidents. Lance's arms flailing as his upper torso stuck out of the wood and his legs kicking underneath. Luckily the cliff wasn't that tall and even if he had fell all the way through he'd have landed on his feet.

 

The sun was down now, the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. The cove was surrounded by bioluminescent shells. Providing enough ambient light to see. Keith can hear splashes in the water and as they get closer, can make out the shape of three mers playing in the water.

 

Lance runs up to the water pulling Keith behind him.  
"Plaxum! Florona! Swirn!" Lance is frantically waving and all three heads turn in their direction.

 

"Lance!" All three shout in unison. Looking at each other, they giggle and scoot farther up on the beach.

 

Lance bends down to give all three of them hugs, not caring if he gets wet. "It's so nice to see you guys! I can't believe it's been a year!"

 

"O Lance you say that every year!" Plaxum giggles into her open palm.

 

"Guys this is Keith my boyfriend," Lance pulls Keith in front of him and right in front of the mers.

 

Keith gives a shy wave, "Hey."

 

They all say hello and introduce themselves, there is a small log with a pit in front of it off to their right and they all settle around it.

 

Keith mutters a spell and sparks fly from his fingers, twisting his hands to mold a glowing fireball. He sets it inside the pit willing it to get bigger and soon they can all feel the warmth from the fire. 

 

Lance gasps, "Florona! You cut your hair!" He reaches out to touch the short bob now framing her face.

 

Florona beams, "You like it? I thought it was time for something different."

 

"It looks great on you!" Lance exclaims. They spend the next hour catching up and sharing all the latest gossip. Keith is content to just listen as they talk, his eyes wander to each of the mers’ tails. He's mesmerized by the color of their scales, each tail with unique colors of their own. Plaxum's is a plethora of blues, lighter blues towards the top then fading to dark blues towards the bottom. Florona's consisted of an emerald green, sparkling with an iridescent like those you see on beetle husks. Keith's favorite is Swirns's though, her tail is much darker than the other two, consisting of dark purples and blues. It reminds Keith of the caves he use to explore as a kid and the purple blue crystals he would find within.

 

Noticing his gaze, Swirn flicks her tail and Keith startles. "Is this your first time meeting merfolk Keith?" Swirn asks. He realizes he was staring and blushes a little in embarrassment.

 

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to stare, it's just your tail colorings are beautiful." 

Swirn's face lights up, "Thank you! We take pride in maintaining our tail scales. It is an essential part of our everyday routine." She wiggles her tail more so the scales catch the light from the fire.

"So you're a fire mage Keith?" Plaxum asks scooting a little closer to him.

 

"Yes, but I'm also a hedge witch." They all gasp in unison and look at him with curious eyes.

 

"Isn't that really dangerous? You know...crossing to the other side?" Florona has come up on the other side of Keith. He feels like a teacher telling a story to children with all of them surrounding him.

 

"Yes, but I have many charms and spells to protect myself and both my parents are hedge witches so I learned from the best."

“He’s the best hedge witch in town!” Lance exclaims with pride.

“I’m the only hedge witch in town.”

“Still makes you the beeessst.” Lance sing songs.

 

"Is that your job then? Communicating with spirits?" Florona asks.

"Yes, this town is full of spiritual energy. It is the reason I moved here."

 

"Geez Lance how did you catch this one? Keith is way too good for you!" Plaxum jabs Lance in the ribs as she smirks.

 

"Hey! I'll have you know I wooed him off his feet and now we’re madly in love!" 

Lance puts his arm around Keith's waist and pulls him close. He snorts, "True but those first few pick up lines you tried on me were just awful." Lance squawks in offense.

 

Laughing, Florona says, "He used to practice those with us. Some of them were pretty bad!" They all laugh and Lance crosses his arms sticking out his bottom lip and pouts.

 

Keith takes his hand and intertwines their fingers and kisses his cheek. "Don't pout babe, I love you and your terrible pick up lines."

 

Lance squeezes his hand back and smiles. They end up staying for another hour talking about this and that. Keith enjoying the warm, welcoming atmosphere, enough so that he starts to nod off on Lance's shoulder.

 

Lance looks at Keith,"You tired?"

 

"A little, sorry. Looks like that spell earlier took more out of me than I thought."

 

"It's ok, let's head home."

 

They say goodbye to the ladies and promise to be back tomorrow during the day to catch up with the rest of gossip.

 

They head back to Keith's house hand in hand enjoying the night air.

 

Keith yawns, "That was fun, thank you for taking me. I promise to be more awake tomorrow since I don't have any jobs lined up."

 

"I'm happy you came. Were they as cool as you thought they'd be?" Lance chuckles as they approach the house.

 

"Yes," Keith smiles," never thought I'd be able to see a mermaid. But thanks to my social butterfly boyfriend," he boops Lance on the nose," I'm friends with three now."

 

They reach the front door and Keith looks down to see a letter tucked into the door. He picks it up and all it says is he name on the front, no return address. Hmm that's weird. He mutters the unlocking spell and they enter the house. Throwing the letter on the kitchen counter, Kosmo runs up to him and starts to purr between his legs.

 

"Aren't you going to read that?" Lance takes off his coat and shoes and puts them in the hall closet. 

 

"Naw, I'll read it tomorrow, too tired right now to deal with it."

 

They head to the bedroom and start their nightly routines. Lance's takes much longer than Keith's because of his skin care regimen. 

 

Once he's done Lance joins Keith in bed, curling up behind him and pulling him close. Kosmo joins them at the end of the bed to curl up in her favorite blanket.

 

"Goodnight Keith." Lance kisses Keith's neck.

 

"Good night Lance." He snuggles closer to Lance and slowly drifts off to sleep. Mysterious letter and future jobs forgotten in favor of sleeping in his love's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I expand on this?


End file.
